


Darkness Before Dawn

by Daydreamer, fadedlullabyes



Series: Blood-stained Roses [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Physical Disability, Sexual Content, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki has been having an affair with Fugaku Uchiha, patriarch of the Uchiha Family. Itachi suspects but Sasuke doesn't know and Naruto intends to keep it that way until one day Sasuke catches them and the bitterness that he has held inside him spills forth like venom. Can the cycle of hurt be stopped before a friendship is lost and a family torn apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with fadedlullabyes.
> 
> This started out as faded contacting me and wanting to do a fic in this universe and then I started helping her brainstorm and answered questions about the universe and then it morphed into a collab. The next story on the list is Sasuke's. 
> 
> We both hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> We don't own Naruto or make money from it.

The hallways were empty, void of the normally bustling bodies that were all under the service of the Uchiha family. Naruto Uzumaki, former ward of Fugaku Uchiha, grinned widely as he strode down the hallway. He couldn’t believe that no one was travelling through the house this time of night, especially the bodyguards that milled around Sasuke’s room. The fact that they weren’t there meant there was a meeting that was mandatory. Without bothering to knock, Naruto slipped into Sasuke’s room only to dodge a projectile aimed at his head.

“Hey there, bastard, don’t take my head off! I’m here to bust your ass out of here,” Naruto grumbled, leaning against the closed door as dark eyes narrowed in on him. He was immune to that glare since he was seventeen, having been the only person Sasuke would allow near him.

“And where the fuck do you think you’re taking me?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow as he lowered his arm and dropped the object he had in his hand, a book that had been aimed at Naruto’s head. His gaze was distrustful as Naruto moved further into the room and plopped onto his bed, bouncing on it. It was awkward since his prosthetic leg hit the beam of Sasuke’s bed and the sound of hollow plastic filled the room.

The dark look on Sasuke’s face was not lost on him. Sasuke turned his gaze and looked anywhere but the jean covered leg. Both of their handicaps were like two giant elephants in the room where Sasuke was concerned--hard to miss but ignored all the same.

“We, my wheely friend, are heading to a bar.” Naruto snorted in answer when he stopped bouncing, he would kidnap Sasuke’s ass if he had to to get the other man out of the stuffy mansion. “We haven’t been out in a while and I think my skills are getting a little rusty. Everyone is busy with fussy over Itachi and Hinata right now so the coast is clear.”

“All of a sudden you want to go drinking?” Sasuke’s hands dropped to his wheels and gave a hard push to swivel it away. “Fuck off. Go get someone else to drink with.”

Of course, Sasuke saying no might as well have been him saying yes when it came to Naruto. There was no such thing as a no win scenario when it came to Naruto. So just as Sasuke pushed to leave the room and head once more toward the library, Naruto stood and his strong hands latched onto the handlebars at Sasuke’s back, stopping the retreat.

“Let go of my chair, Naruto.”

“Sorry, bastard. I told you, we’re going out and I meant it. Shino’ll be going with us so there’s nothing to worry about. You’re already dressed and the weather’s nice, so stop bitching and roll with it.” Naruto had never treated Sasuke as though he were handicapped, he didn’t dance with his adopted brother and never would. When the accident happened, Naruto was the only one who treated Sasuke as though he wasn’t made of glass. He wouldn’t back down until he got his way, even though he had to fight tooth and nail for it.

He rolled Sasuke down the hall as though he owned it, whistling because he knew it would irritate him even further. He ignored the livid threats spilling from his friends lips as they approached the front door, Shino already waiting on them by the door, ready to go. The man more than likely had a car waiting for them outside and had it running so they could make a clean getaway.

“It’s like talking to a rock wall,” Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke shrugged off Naruto’s assistance as he used his arms to move his body into the back of the sedan that was waiting. Shino took the chair and placed into the trunk while Sasuke situated himself by manually moving his atrophied legs with his hands and fastening the seatbelt.

Naruto settled in beside him and grinned broadly as if he had just won the prize at the fair. Sasuke merely turned his gaze outward through the window. “How did you get Father to agree to let me leave? I refuse to believe this is a great escape. Shino would never disobey Father by taking me off the property.”

If Naruto hadn’t had practice, he would have blushed furiously. There was a well kept secret that not even Sasuke was privy to and wouldn’t be for a while longer. It was hard being involved with your best friends father when they both lived in the same house. Naruto’s mind was quick as he made up a quick lie to placate Sasuke, he had become better at lying since his affair with Fugaku began a little over four weeks ago.

“I told him I was bringing Shino with us, he seemed cool with it. I had to promise not to leave your side the whole night,” Naruto grumbled as though he weren’t happy with the whole situation, crossing his arms. He hated lying to Sasuke, but there was nothing that could be done about it. If he had told Sasuke the truth, it was hard to tell how the other would react.

“You must have caught him in a good mood,” grumbled Sasuke.

Naruto snorted out a laugh. If a post-coital state constituted as a good mood, then Sasuke’s statement was very true.

Sasuke arched a brow at Naruto. “Something funny?”

“Oh, nothing. He was in a great mood when I saw him. The place we’re going is a small dive, so you don’t have to worry about a large crowd. It’s run by a friend of mine, Kiba Inuzuka.” Naruto said, waving off Sasuke’s question with a hand. He didn’t want to arouse Sasuke’s suspicion and have him following Naruto around, sneaking around was bad enough when he had to pass the other’s room to make it to Fugaku’s.

“I suppose I should thank Itachi’s impending nuptials for this good mood. I should think to remember to thank him the next time we talk.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The wedding of Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga was big news for everyone. For the rival families, it was cause for nervousness. If the Hyuuga and Uchiha families joined forces through a bond of marriage, they would be nigh impossible to withstand. Two powerful families joined in such a way brought all eyes to focus on them.

And took some attention away from the curious matter of Fugaku Uchiha’s missing son, or supposedly missing son. Sasuke had dropped from the public eye after his accident. Few outside of the family realized that Sasuke was paralyzed from the hips down. Some thought he was dead, others thought he was deformed by the accident. The truth was largely unknown outside of the family.

Sasuke rested his chin on a fisted hand and sighed. “Don’t expect me to say thank you.”

“I don’t expect you too. You need to get out of the house every once in awhile and if I’m not there to do it, then who will?” Naruto asked, watching the city fly by. It was nighttime and the city was lit, the lights dancing on the windows as he bounced his prosthetic leg. He hoped tonight would get Sasuke to relax at least a bit and shed the bitterness that always surrounded him. Naruto was worried for his best friend if he kept this up, it wasn’t even a full life and Sasuke refused any sort of outing when he offered. It was like he had given up already and that didn’t sit well with Naruto at all. Fugaku’s over protectiveness didn’t help either.

The car rolled to a stop outside a rather interesting bar. Shino silently exited the car and retrieved Sasuke’s wheelchair from the trunk while Naruto bounded happily out of the car.

Sasuke waved away Shino’s assistance and grunted as he transferred his body from the car to the chair. He did allow Naruto to hold open the door for him. That was something at least.

“Interesting place,” he said, more to himself than to anyone around him.

Naruto chuckled and led the two of them toward the bar. Sasuke finally had to allow Shino to take his place behind him. The tables and chairs were a little too tightly positioned to allow him to easily maneuver through them. It was an annoyance, if Sasuke’s face was any indication.

Naruto found an empty table and watched as Shino wheeled Sasuke there. The annoyed look was still on his face as he and Shino took a seat. There wasn’t that much of a crowd tonight, but it was also a weekday. Naruto had been aware it would be a slow night and had taken advantage of that and dragged Sasuke’s ungrateful ass out. He would deal with the moodiness if it meant he could at least have his friend enjoy the time they had together. It had been far too long since Sasuke had acted like he enjoyed anything.

“So this is the place, I know it’s not upscale, but it’s homey, right?” Naruto asked, leaning back in his chair and glancing around the room.

“I guess,” said Sasuke as Naruto waved over one of the waitresses making her rounds through the tables.

“What can I get for you, boys?” Her gaze darted over each of them before landing on Sasuke. She wasn’t talented at hiding her expressions as a look of curiosity and pity crossed her face.

Sasuke’s face, which had just started to relax, took on a renewed scowl at the woman’s stare. “I’ll have a bottle of Glenlivet and a glass of ice. The older the better. Price isn’t an object.”

“A bottle of Glenlivet?” Her eyes widened. Glenlivet was a premium brand of scotch. In a small bar like this, it was unlikely that many actually ordered a glass of it, much less the entire bottle. A twenty-five year old bottle of it was over four hundred dollars, older could range from six to seven hundred.

Sasuke shot Shino a glance and the man pulled out a credit card designated for any expenditures Sasuke wished to make. He handed her the card and nodded. “I’ll have a soda.”

“Coke and rum for me,” Naruto said, ignoring the card that passed from Shino’s hand to the waitresses. Living with the Uchiha’s he’d learned to ignore their spending habits, which were lavish on any given day and exorbitant every other time. Sasuke especially so since he was cooped up in the mansion nearly constantly.

There were a few patrons milling around, Naruto knew most of them since he had frequented the bar quite often before his fling with Fugaku started. The last time he had been here, he had been in the middle of a hook up. It had gone nowhere since he had been called about the attempt on Itachi’s life and had taken off immediately. Glancing around Naruto noticed the guy was actually there tonight. He hoped that he wasn’t approached, he didn’t feel like dealing with people since Sasuke was here.

“Do you halfta order the most expensive thing?” He asked, looking at Sasuke and ignoring the man across the room.

“Why not?” Sasuke shrugged. “It’s not like I should settle for cheap booze. This is a celebration after all. You got me out of the house, that deserves acknowledgement.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. “And who are you trying to avoid looking at? Don’t forget, I’ve known you since you were twelve. I know when you’re avoiding something. You have a face like a damn neon sign.”

“It’s this guy I was picking up the last time I was here, when Neji Hyuuga was shot,” Naruto whispered, trying to not draw attention to himself as he leaned over to Sasuke. “I don’t want to face him tonight because well, I have my sights set on someone else.”

“I’m surprised you weren’t at the party,” said Sasuke. “Then again, you always hated that bullshit Father always liked to put on. As if anyone there did not realize exactly what this family is.”

Shino, sitting quietly at the table with them, looked over his glasses and gave a small cough. While it was not a secret what the Uchiha family was, speaking of it in public was definitely taboo, especially so in an unsecured area.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and accepted the glass and bottle from the waitress. He poured the glass full and downed it in a few quick gulps before pouring another. “And who is this someone you’ve got your eyes on? I can tell you now, if it’s that Hyuuga, you’re fucked. Shikaku’s already laid a claim to that ass. I heard he threatened Sai with cutting off his dick if he tried to come onto Hyuuga again.”

“It’s not Neji,” Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes. He had caught Shikaku and Neji the other day even though the younger man was supposed to be resting for a few more days still. “I can’t really say who it is right now, we’re just physical even though I want more.”

Sasuke sighed and sipped at his scotch. “What are you whining about? At least you can still have a normal sex life. Not that there are many for me to choose from of late even if I had any desire for it. Let me tell you, sex just isn’t the same when you can’t feel your dick.”

Shino, just having lifted his glass of soda to his lips, choked and began coughing. His hand lifted and he pounded on his chest while Sasuke barked out a laugh at his plight.

“You are one dark bastard,” Naruto grumbled, taking a swig of his own rum when he noticed the person he had been avoiding was stalking towards him. He took a deeper drink to steel his nerves when he noticed Fugaku stride into the bar. As if the night couldn’t get weird enough, his lover had decided to show up as well. He wanted to sink in his chair but decided to intercept the man before he made it to the table.

“I have something to take care of,” Naruto said quickly, setting his rum down on the table and leaving, making a beeline for the man whose name he couldn’t remember.

The man grinned as Naruto approached him. “I saw you avoiding me tonight. I can generally take a hint, but you’re one of those that it almost hurt when you got away. When I saw you come in, I knew I couldn’t pass up a chance again. What do you say we leave your cripple friend and go have a good time?”

He slithered an arm around Naruto’s waist and cupped his hand on his hip. His fingers gave a small squeeze, which caused Naruto to give a small and surprised jerk.

“You’re an asshole! That cripple, as you put it, is my best friend and deserves respect. And I hate to fucking break it to you, but I’m one as well. I’m missing my left leg from the knee down,” Naruto growled, trying to push himself away from the other. But it seemed that he was determined to keep him in his grip even though Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.

The man did not show any sign of letting go of Naruto. The longer it took to get rid of this man, the more of a chance it was that Fugaku would see them. That was a particular hornet’s nest that definitely did not need poking.

Too late.

Fugaku Uchiha, followed closely by two suited men, paused on his way toward where Sasuke and Shino were seated. His eyes narrowed and he gave a discrete signal to the two men following him and changed his direction toward where Naruto stood with the rather touchy feely man. Both men stopped several feet back to give a small illusion of privacy.

“Let go, this is your last warning,” Naruto said, knowing that Fugaku was getting closer with every step. He didn’t want Sasuke to see this debacle and gave a nod in Shino’s direction, signalling he wanted Sasuke out of here before the proverbial shit hit the fan. If there was one thing he knew about Fugaku Uchiha, it was that the man was very possessive of what he considered his. The arm stayed locked around his waist, not giving way and Naruto sighed.

He heard Sasuke give a shout of indignation when Shino stood and began wheeling him from the bar. Of course, Sasuke did not fail to see his father and his bodyguards as Shino wheeled him past. If he and his father were not on such strained terms, he might have called out for him. Instead, he remained silent and brooding as Shino wheeled him out the door and into the cool night air.

“Naruto, is this man bothering you?” asked Fugaku as he approached the two.

“Fuck off, old man,” snapped the man whose hands refused to release Naruto.

“He is, I think he’s a slow learner and more than a little drunk,” Naruto answered, ignoring the fact that he was still being held. He didn’t like this situation one bit, especially Fugaku showing up without any warning. He wondered why the man was here in the first place. “Help me?”

Fugaku inclined his head and arched a brow. “I suggest you let Naruto go and leave this establishment.”

“Or what?”

“Not many people say that to me.” Fugaku folded his arms over his chest and the two bodyguards standing back, moved forward.

Before the man holding onto Naruto could think twice, one hand was pinned roughly behind his back and the other guard was pulling aside his jacket to reveal a carefully tucked gun in a shoulder harness.

“This is the or what. We’re not police, so I have no qualms about instructing him to take care of you. Now, what were you saying?”

The man paled visibly. “That I’m leaving.”

“Good answer.”

The two guards released the man and he rushed to the bar to pay his tab before exiting at a near run. Fugaku chuckled and turned his attention to Naruto. “I don’t like seeing you man-handled.”

“Of course,” Naruto answered rolling his eyes before he moved closer to Fugaku. Their bodies were touching slightly and he felt calmer about the whole situation. Sasuke was gone, out of sight for the moment so he allowed himself to do this.

“What are you doing here anyway? I had permission to take Sasuke out,” he asked, cocking his head as he looked up at the older man.

“I found it more difficult than I thought to let him go without at least being nearby. I thought to just drive by and look in the window, but it wasn’t that easy. When I saw you, all thought of looking in on from the outside was lost.” Fugaku lifted a hand to stroke over Naruto’s cheek. “Not to mention I had the satisfaction of throwing my weight around when someone touched what was mine.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Naruto said, some sarcasm was evident in his tone. He knew how possessive Fugaku was of what he had considered his, which had been why he had tried to be rid of the man. He wondered though, if this meant that this was more than a physical fling to the older man, Naruto wouldn’t hold his breath, but he allowed himself to hope. He rolled his eyes as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Fugaku’s lips. It didn’t take the older man long to respond to the kiss, coaxing Naruto’s lips open as the hand that was on his cheek moved to his neck.

Fugaku’s hand stroked down Naruto’s side and cupped his hip, his touch washing away that of the other man. Fingers flexed faintly in an obvious show of possession. Regardless of how Naruto felt on the issue, it was obvious to everyone in the bar that Fugaku Uchiha was making a very public claim on him.

Their lips parted and Fugaku’s tongue darted out for one last lick across Naruto’s lips before he took a step back. Both bodyguards with him had their eyes scanning the room to give at least a small bit of privacy to the two men. They were well trained and knew when to focus their attention.

“You’ll come to me tonight?” asked Fugaku softly, his dark eyes growing intense.

“Of course, you know I always will,” Naruto answered, looking up at Fugaku with bright eyes. He always loved it when Fugaku asked him to come to his room, it warmed him since it meant he was the only warming the other’s bed and he didn’t have to ask first. “Since Sasuke’s gone, can I hitch a ride with you?”

“The car is waiting.” Fugaku nodded to the two guards who moved aside for him to usher Naruto from the bar. “I’m sorry your night out was not what you planned. I had planned to just look in to make sure both of you were alright, and then things changed.”

One of the guards moved to open the door of the dark sedan and Fugaku slid smoothly inside, pulling Naruto down beside him. The two guards took up position in the driver and passenger seats.

“Home, sir?”

Fugaku nodded. “Yes, take us home. I’m sorry your night out was ruined.”

“It’s fine, I’ll try to plan something else for him. I just want the old Sasuke back, the one who would hit me when I did stupid shit,” Naruto said sadly, resting his head on Fugaku’s shoulder, seeking comfort.

Fugaku sighed but did not speak on the issue. It was a strain on both of them. Naruto wanted the old Sasuke back and was bothered by the bitter one now in his place. Fugaku blamed himself for Sasuke’s paraplegic state and sought to protect his son from everything. What neither said but both knew, was that the Sasuke they knew before the car accident was gone, probably forever. The most either could hope for was for his anger and bitterness to subside enough to allow this new Sasuke to grow.

But, fat chance of that happening anytime soon. Sasuke had built walls around himself so thick that breaking through them was going to take more than a little effort.

“Fu, can I just go straight to your room? I don’t think I can face Sasuke with the fiasco that just happened,” Naruto asked, burying his face into the other man’s shoulder and waiting on an answer.

“If you’re sure. I’m sure Sasuke is confused about what just happened. If you want to wait and speak to him in the morning, that’s your choice.” Fugaku leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto’s lips. “But, I’m not displeased at getting you immediately in my bed.”

“Hmmm, I’d be mad if you were. Sides, you really turned me on throwin’ your weight around,” Naruto mumbled against the other man’s lips, moving his body so that he was straddling Fugaku’s lap. Strong hands gripped his hips and held him in place as he leaned down and captured the other’s lips again, this time it was more needy.

Their kiss could have gone on forever if not for the discrete clearing of a throat as the car pulled around the circle before the large mansion. Fugaku sighed a disappointed sound and gently moved Naruto from his lap. “We’ll continue this inside.”

The two exited the car, Naruto appearing more than a little jittery with his excitement. Fugaku ignored his guards and moved into the house behind Naruto. It was late enough that only the patrolling guards were seen outside the house. Inside was covered by strategically placed men and security cameras that were monitored diligently.

They hadn’t even made it to the stairs when Shikaku Nara approached them. “Sir, a moment, please.”

He leaned over and whispered in Fugaku’s ear. A sigh escaped Fugaku and he reached out a hand to latch onto Naruto’s wrist.

“I have something to take care of, but it shouldn’t take more than ten minutes. Go on upstairs and I’ll be with you shortly.”

“Alright,” Naruto answered, moving away from Fugaku and padding down the hall. It was easy slipping past Sasuke’s room since it seemed he wasn’t in there. More than likely he had retreated to the library again, losing himself in the books and refusing to come out to even eat. Naruto’s sigh was heavy as he passed it, not looking at the door as he continued his way to Fugaku’s room.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. Tonight had been a close call and he wasn’t sure what he would have done if Sasuke had caught him.

When he pulled away from the door, all thoughts of Sasuke were wiped out of his mind as he stripped his clothes and piled them neatly on a chaise before climbing onto the big four postered bed. Already he was getting hard, just thinking of Fugaku and what the man would do to him. It wouldn’t hurt to stroke himself so Naruto wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump it slowly.

True to his word, Fugaku’s absence from the bedroom was short and when the door opened, Naruto’s body sprawled out naked on the bed with his hand slowly teasing his body was the sight that greeted him.

The door was quietly shut behind him and he walked slowly toward the bed and Naruto’s waiting body. He arched a brow as he stood at the bedside. “Started without me?”

“Hmm yeah, I was gettin’ hot waiting on you,” Naruto purred, his hand keeping its pace as his hips jerked. His skin was gleaming with sweat in the low light as Fugaku placed a knee on the bed and climbed on.

“Nice,” purred Fugaku as he pressed the palm of one hand low on Naruto’s abdomen.

Perhaps part of what they shared was because of the forbidden factor. Naruto had practically grown up in the Uchiha household. He had been babied by Mikoto before her death and befriended by Sasuke. Even Itachi had always been like an older brother to him, so when this thing between he and Fugaku started, it ran hot and heavy and forbidden.

It was a secret that neither minded keeping for now.

Fugaku slid his hand down until it brushed the dark blond thatch of hair at the base of Naruto’s erection. Fingers filtered through the hair until they wrapped tightly around the base and stroked over the hot flesh just below where Naruto gripped himself.

One hand continued to hold Naruto’s cock while the other slipped behind his shoulders and pulled him close so that their lips brushed. “I shouldn’t want you, but you’re an addiction to me.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you during the day and have to jerk off before seeing you,” Naruto admitted, pressing his lips firmly to Fugaku’s, his tongue brushing along the lower lip before he pulled it back. His hips arched as smooth fingers played with the base of his cock, his hands having moved to Fugaku’s shoulders.

“Now that thought is going to stay with me.” Fugaku gave Naruto’s cock one hard stroke before releasing it and pushing Naruto back onto the bed. His shifted so that he knelt between sprawled thighs and gave an admiring glance over Naruto’s body before smiling that cool Uchiha smile that was like the cat who caught the canary.

His fingers shifted over Naruto’s thighs, nails leaving just the faintest trail of pink as he dragged them down. Fugaku’s head lowered but veered off just short of his lips brushing Naruto’s erection, earning a loud whine.

Using his teeth, he nibbled along the hard hipbone and down to the crease between Naruto’s thigh and groin. Occasionally, his teeth would bite hard enough to bring a yelp from Naruto, the hurt always being attended to by a soft stroke of tongue. Naruto was very near panting when Fugaku’s lips brushed over the tightly drawn sac below the angry red erection.

“Fu...fuck!” Naruto gasped, hips trying to arch up as strong hands held them down. The man knew how to please him, taking his time as though Naruto was a vintage wine and made him sweat with anticipation. His hands twisted in the sheets below him as his fake leg made a ping sound when he pulled it back. He froze momentarily, eyes watching Fugaku.

Fugaku lifted his head and arched a brow. “I told you that you don’t have to wear that.”

Fugaku carefully sat on his knees and lifted the prosthetic leg onto his lap. No expense was spared on the various prosthetic legs that were bought for Naruto. He had one for general use, one for jogging, and one for swimming if he chose. He had opted not to have the direct bone attachment because of his love of running. The bones could too easily break from running with direct attachment to the bone.

With a gentle hand, Fugaku tugged at the limb. Resistance caused by the precise fit of the limb to Naruto’s leg forced him to pull firmly until the prosthesis popped off. His hand tugged the body sock from the stump and rubbed his fingers over the rounded end just below the knee where the scar from the surgery was a pale white. Naruto stiffened at the touch, but gradually relaxed at the gentle massage.

“That feels better, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, I’m still not used to you wanting the leg gone.” Naruto said gently, skin jumping at the gentle massage. The skin was still sensitive around his stump, having not been touched until he took Fugaku for a lover. All his past lovers had either covered his leg up with a blanket or made him keep the false leg on.

Fugaku continued to trace his fingers over the stump while his lips resumed paying homage to Naruto’s body. His lips went back to kissing and nuzzling the soft flesh below the erection. The shaft had lost some of it’s firmness when Fugaku began removing the prosthesis, but was now becoming hard once more.

A warm tongue darted out to lap at the shaft, tracing upward until it flicked over the damp tip. A smirk played over Fugaku’s lips when Naruto moaned loudly. “I love the sound of you when you’re like this.”

The lithe body went taut, he had forgotten how Fugaku’s mouth felt on his cock. The man loved to teased Naruto to the brink before cutting his orgasm short. He had always made Naruto feel wanted, attractive when they were alone like this. It may have been ten years since the accident, but there were times he was still insecure. The heavy erection jumped as Fugaku’s lips closed around his head, sucking the tip gently as he cried out the man’s name.

Naruto’s body was shifting on the bed. The muscles in his thighs bunched and quivered in time with the suction of Fugaku’s mouth. His body jerked with every flick of tongue or suck of lips.

Fugaku pulled away just as he was about to reach his finish and he groaned in disappointment. The sound of Fugaku’s chuckle was telling enough of his knowledge at just how close Naruto had been to completion. “I’ll take care of you, just wait a bit.”

Fugaku reached to the bedside table and extracted lubricant and a condom. His thumb stroked teasingly over Naruto’s balls while two fingers pushed inside him, eased by a liberal dab of lube. “Damn, how do you stay so tight?”

The question was rhetorical as Naruto shifted his hips, taking the fingers deeper. He grasped at Fugaku’s upper arms as he was stretched, small sounds leaving his lips as they went deeper. His whole leg twitched, digging into the bed when Fugaku found his prostate as his back arched, nails digging into Fugaku’s arms.

A growl rumbled from Fugaku’s chest and he withdrew his fingers from Naruto’s ass. Rose from the bed and shed his clothes before settling once more between Naruto’s legs. His teeth ripped the foil of the condom wrapper and he carefully slid the latex over his erection.

Hands looped beneath Naruto’s knees to adjust his position on the bed. Slowly and carefully, the press of an erect penis pressed against the entrance into his body before pushing inside.

Naruto moaned and Fugaku hissed. Sweat dripped from both their bodies and they pushed into joining more fully. Need was all that mattered to them.

Fugaku gave a sharp thrust of his hips and Naruto arched high against him. Thinking was gone from both of them and only the pleasure of the physical joining remained.

“Fugaku!” Naruto moaned as the thick, hard cock pulsed in him. His hands dug into the flesh of the other’s flesh, his nails biting into the skin. His chest pressed up into Fugaku’s, their skin sliding against the other’s as Naruto’s leg wound around Fugaku’s. Heat flared through his veins as Fugaku rocked into him, the tip of his cock pressing against his prostate before pulling back and lunging back in.

“Damn,” growled Fugaku.

His hands gripped more firmly at Naruto’s hips and his hips began to pound unrelentingly into him. Each sound from Naruto created a burst of energy and the power of the thrusts increased until the slap of skin against skin filled the room.

One of Fugaku’s hands released its grip on Naruto’s hips and moved to wrap tightly around the hard shaft of flesh bobbing between their bodies. The sound from Naruto was close to a keen as he began pumping on the hard flesh in time with his thrusts.

Naruto’s grip became fierce when his cock pulsed with release, coating Fugaku’s fingers and his stomach as he fell over the edge calling his lover’s name. His head was thrown back as he arched as much as possible into Fugaku’s body. His scream had filled the room and bounced off the walls, it was embarrassing that he didn’t last that long, but Fugaku knew how to pleasure him to bring him over quicker.

Fugaku pressed a growling kiss against Naruto’s neck. His thrust became shallow to keep from pressing too firmly on the overly sensitive prostate. His hips rolled and jerked before his body shuddered and he filled the end of the condom with his release.

He groaned and collapsed against Naruto on the bed. The sweat on their bodies began to cool and he reached for a hand towel Naruto had been wise enough to leave on the bedside table. He used it to clean the cum from Naruto and his hand before removing the used condom.

“I’m beginning to think I’m getting too old to keep up with you,” he said.

“You’re not too old,” Naruto grumbled as Fugaku threw the towel to the side and laid back on the bed. He took it as an invitation to curl into the other’s body and melted into it, Fugaku’s arms wrapping around him.

Fugaku sighed, causing Naruto to lift his head. “What?”

“I really am a selfish old man. You should be with someone much younger. I’ll be fifty before you’re even thirty. Hell, I’ll be fifty in three years, but I find myself not willing to let you go. I want to keep you by my side. You make the days much easier. I don’t think I can give you up when the time comes.” Fugaku stroked a hand down Naruto’s back to rest just above the swell of his ass. “I haven’t felt this alive since before Mikoto died.”

Mikoto had died from complications due to breast cancer when Naruto and Sasuke were fifteen, the year before the accident that paralyzed Sasuke and took Naruto’s leg. The family had barely begun to heal from her death when the accident happened. Sasuke, desperate for his father’s attention, had certainly garnered it with his accident. Even Itachi became increasingly protective of Sasuke. Neither could bear the thought of losing someone else they loved.

“You know that doesn’t matter to me,” Naruto answered, his hand drifting lazily on the older man’s chest. He had never worried about their age difference, he had actually preferred it that way. Fugaku wasn’t as shallow as some men Naruto’s age and he always made him feel that he was wanted for more than just a quick fuck.

“You’re not allowed to give me up, don’t you know that?” Naruto asked, pressing a kiss to the soft flesh.

“Itachi knows about us. He hasn’t said as much, but he knows, but it’s Sasuke I worry about. He’s so angry. I’m worried about how he would react. I don’t want to hurt him after everything he’s been through.” Fugaku tugged Naruto’s head back and kissed him as if he would never have another chance. There was a noticeable desperation in the way he devoured Naruto’s lips.

Naruto lost himself in the kiss, forgetting what the other had said because he didn’t want to get into an argument right now. It was just the two of them and he wanted to keep it that way. A tongue traced over his lips, teeth nipped at his bottom one before he allowed Fugaku entrance. He wouldn’t allow Sasuke to rule over this relationship, to take it from him and scatter it to the wind. After the kiss, Naruto snuggled back into Fugaku. This was the only time they could have to themselves and he always cherished it. He felt guilty for trying to drag it out, but in Fugaku’s world, time was precious.

oOo

Sasuke sat brooding in the library. It was his refuge. No one bothered him here except for Neji Hyuuga and occasionally Shikamaru for a game of chess. Not even Naruto would disturb him often. Sitting with a book, he could almost forget that he was confined to the prison of a chair for the remainder of his life.

Sighing, he glanced at the clock as it chimed eight a.m. A maid would have his breakfast ready in his room shortly. He never ate downstairs though there was a spacious elevator that could carry him to the lower floor. It felt uncomfortable to sit with his father and brother for any meal. His physical situation always felt like it created a strain in the room and their avoidance of discussion that had anything to do with his disability only served to anger him. It was easier all around if he avoided them at meals. They would find their way into his company at least once throughout the day without him seeking them out.

Settling his chosen books on his lap, he pushed the wheels of his chair to the door and pressed the button installed to open them. There were some conveniences he was grateful for even if they were only added to make life easier for him.

He wheeled his chair down the hall casually, his thoughts turning to the previous night. He was not sure what to make of Naruto and his father. Shino had wheeled him away before he could get a good look of what went down in the bar. It frustrated him to no end. He hated being out of the loop on things.

Just as he made the turn in the hall, he froze with his hands on the wheel. Naruto was closing the door to his father’s bedroom. It might not have been so unusual, but the sight of a bare chest and more than a few dark hickeys on his chest were quite telling as to what he had been doing in his father’s room.

Disbelief spread through Sasuke. The proof in what he was seeing was more than telling and for some reason, it hurt more than he would have thought. He felt betrayed, and on some level, disgust. He was not angry at his father for having sex with someone. It had been ten years since their mother’s death and his father was far from a saint...but Naruto?

He couldn’t even look at him. The acrid taste of bile rose in his throat and a sneer spread across his lips. The bitterness that was only barely tempered rose into full potency. Maybe in some corner of his mind, knowing that he could never have the normal sex life of his friend only added to his anger. Not only could Naruto have sex normally, but he was having it with his father. “Have a fun night, Naruto? Did you enjoy having my father fuck you like a whore?”

“The fuck, Sasuke?” Naruto gasped, turning and looking his friend in the eye. His expression was tight, Sasuke’s lips were drawn into a thin line. This wasn’t how he wanted he wanted the other to find out and he wasn’t quite sure what to say. He wasn’t prepared to do this and his stomach fell at being called a whore.

Finally gaining his wits, he steeled himself for the inevitable fight that was about to come. “I’m not a whore.”

“Could have fooled me. Only a whore would fuck his best friend’s father. It’s a shame I didn’t think of that to get his attention. Maybe I wouldn’t be in this chair if that was the case. Then again, incest isn’t looked on too kindly in this country.” Sasuke’s hand’s tensed on the wheels of his chair. He pushed forward and stopped just before Naruto. Their eyes met, Sasuke’s cold and unfeeling despite the venom that dripped from his words.

With a snort at Naruto’s shocked expression, Sasuke pushed off with his hands down the hall. He never looked back to see Naruto’s expression shift from shock to hurt. His chest hurt too much to stand another glance. He felt as if he had lost someone else precious to him.

Naruto slumped against the wall, his hand clutching his chest as tears stung at his eyes. He wished he could take back what had happened and that he could erase what had taken place. To have the person he called brother tell him he was whore had hurt him more than he could say. Pain spread through him as he sunk to the floor, hands hugging his knees tightly as the door open and Fugaku stepped out.

“Naruto?” Fugaku was immediately kneeling beside him. “What happened? Are you sick?”

Hands lifted Naruto’s face and dark eyes stared at the tears leaving tracks down his cheeks. The thumb of one hand swiped at the wetness. “Tell me what is wrong?”

“Sasuke...he saw me...called me a whore. He knows, Fugaku,” Naruto answered, moving his body into Fugaku’s arms to seek the comfort he needed right now. He didn’t want to be alone, the option of going to Sasuke was gone now and the only person he had left was Fugaku. And even that time was limited now that Fugaku had been told that Sasuke knew about them.

“What?” Fugaku froze and stared ahead blindly. “How?”

“He saw me leave.”

“I’m going to beat that little shit. No one--no one ever has the right to call you a whore.” Fugaku’s pulled Naruto’s face from his chest and forced their gazes to meet. “You are one of the most precious things to me. I’ll deal with Sasuke.”

“Fugaku, don’t be too hard on him, please. This is a shock to him and he doesn’t well with surprises.” Naruto said softly, his eyes meeting the dark ones as the words the older man said sunk in. “I’m...precious to you?”

“Of course. I would never have let things go as far as they have if you weren’t. You’re a part of this family, not some outsider to be used for a night of physical release. I take care of family.” Fugaku dipped his head and pressed his lips to Naruto’s mouth in a slow and leisurely kiss. It showed him all that he felt even if words were not so easy to express. “Never think you are anything less than precious. Itachi dotes on you nearly as much as he does his brother. Even Sasuke tolerates you when he’s not being a spoiled brat. That is more than most can say.”

“I just...don’t want him to hurt. I never wanted him to find out this way,” Naruto whispered as Fugaku helped him stand. He was emotionally drained from the short encounter with Sasuke, he knew better than to go after his best friend in this state, he wouldn’t listen to him and allow himself to explain.

“Go down to breakfast. I’ll be there shortly.”

Naruto bit his lower lips and shifted as Fugaku walked down the hall toward Sasuke’s room. Nothing good could come of those two butting heads.

Fugaku did not bother knocking as he shoved open the door into Sasuke’s suite of rooms. Sasuke was seated at the table, his breakfast untouched and his face pulled down into a scowl.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“You will go apologize to Naruto, now.”

Sasuke’s face contorted into a snarl. “Why would I go apologize to that whore?”

Fugaku lost his patience. He strode across the length of the room and slapped Sasuke with enough force to cause his face to turn. The sound of a palm striking skin was followed by length of strained silence. Shock took the place of anger on Sasuke’s face for only the breadth of a moment before he swiveled his chair and faced his father.

“Did you enjoy that, Father? Would you like to try the other cheek.”

Fugaku’s hands fisted at his side. “What happened to you, Sasuke? How could you treat Naruto like this? He has stayed by your side through everything, even his own pain.”

“Yes, compare losing a leg to never being able to walk. You can’t imagine that, can you, Father? You don’t know what it’s like to not feel your legs. I have to pray when I sit on the toilet that I shit everything out because otherwise I mess myself. I have to insert a catheter into my penis every few hours just to urinate. Don’t even get me started on sex. If I’m lucky, I can make myself half hard but I don’t feel a damn thing even if I can get a bit of cum to come out. It’s not satisfying because I don’t feel a fucking thing. I might as well cut the thing off for all the good it does it me.”

Fugaku’s lips tightened. “That’s no excuse for how you treated Naruto today.”

Sasuke shook his head. “Just get out. Go back to him and leave me alone. You were always good at ignoring me before the accident anyway. Now should be no different.”

Fugaku tensed. “Sasuke--”

“Just get out,” screamed Sasuke.

Fugaku stiffened before nodding and turned on his heel, leaving the room. The shattering of a china teacup against the wall could be heard through the closed door.

He walked angrily through the hall and to where Itachi, Naruto, and Hinata were seated at a table in the sunroom. He could barely see straight. He was angry and hurt at his son’s actions. He understood Sasuke’s frustrations even if he could not relate to them.

He saw Naruto sitting glumly beside Itachi. Hinata looked concerned and Itachi was unreadable. His oldest son was a master at wearing a mask to hide what he felt. In some ways, that made him a very dangerous man. His son was honorable, but a mystery to those who did not know him.

Fugaku sat beside Naruto and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. Itachi cleared his throat and lifted his coffee cup to his lips. “I take that to mean Sasuke will not be joining us for breakfast today as per usual. I had such hopes that today would be the day.”

“He’s really pissed isn’t he?” Naruto sighed, taking small comfort from the hand on his thigh as he sipped his tea. His eyes wouldn’t leave the cup as he thought on the situation and how things spiralled out of control. Tan hands tightened on the porcelain as he came to terms that he would have to choose.

“Fugaku, we have to stop this relationship. It’ll only-” But he was cut off by the older man, his words drowned out by a growled response from Fugaku..

“No. I’m not giving you up. I refuse to. I can’t lose anyone else.”

Itachi paused in sipping his coffee. He glanced at Fugaku over the rim of the cup before shifting his gaze to Naruto. A brow arched at the two and he released a little hum of interest. Hinata inclined her head and he allowed his lips to twitch in a small smile sent in her direction.

“I think you two should stop worrying about my idiot brother. He’s all bark and little bite.” Itachi stood and gave a small sniff. “You’re making mountains out of molehills and distressing my fiancee.”

Hinata started and glanced to Itachi. “They are?”

Itachi arched a brow in her direction, causing her to clear her throat. “Yes, you shouldn’t fight with each other. Family is important and I haven’t known you long, but we’ll all be family soon and I don’t like to see you upset.”

Fugaku could have sworn that Itachi rolled his eyes, but he could not be sure. “Sasuke is so angry. I don’t know how we can repair this because I’m not giving up Naruto. I love both my sons, but I can’t give him up.”

“Let me handle Sasuke. He’ll listen to me or rather, I’ll make him listen. We’ve coddled him for too long. I think it’s time we took a firmer hand with him.”

Fugaku sighed and looked at Naruto. “I can’t speak to Sasuke again. I could barely stand to look at him and I don’t want Naruto near his venom.”

“Then, it’s settled. The sooner we clear this bullshit, the sooner we can focus on other things.”

“Itachi, I would tell you to be gentle, but I know you better than that. Don’t fuck him up too badly,” Naruto said, setting his tea down on the table and looking up at his older brother with serious blue eyes. “It would upset your dear new mommy greatly.”

He heard Hinata snort in amusement and flashed her a quick smile. In her short stay at the house, they had become friends of sorts and he had taught her some of the ropes around the mansion. On occasion when their respective partners were off doing what Naruto dubbed “Uchiha” stuff, he would kidnap her and play Call of Duty. He had yet to kick her ass. She showed no mercy.

Itachi arched a brow at Naruto. “While I admire Father for finding someone to share his life with, I will never, ever call you mommy. The thought alone gives me nightmares.”

It was amusing for Itachi to say such. Though the household was pleasant, there was no denying how the family made it’s wealth. Drugs. Prostitution. Gambling. Money laundering. The family was what it was. Even Itachi had killed. He was the nightmare to many of those not associated with the family. If Sasuke had not been paralyzed so young, he too would have been integrated into the family business.

“If you will excuse me. I think my little brother and I need to go have a talk,” said Itachi with a small bow before he exited the room for the stairs.

Naruto didn’t bother to say anything to Itachi as he turned to Fugaku. He was still hurt and would more than likely remain so until he could mend things with his best friend. He knew that Sasuke had things harder since he was paralyzed, but he thought that their bond had grown stronger as they went through rehabilitation together. Sasuke had been there as he learned to walk with the new leg, encouraging him as best he could. The dry humor had seen Naruto through some very tough days and he knew he wouldn’t have gotten through without the bastard.

He leaned back into Fugaku when he felt the older man shift behind him, seeking comfort from the arm around his shoulder as a kiss was pressed to his temple. Naruto hope that Itachi could get through to Sasuke and they could begin to mend their friendship, that is if Sasuke wanted to.

oOo

Sasuke sat staring at the shattered teacup laying on the carpet beside the door. His hands fisted on his lap and he fought the urge to scream out his frustrations. Naruto with his father? The thought was just too disturbing. Naruto had been with them since he was a child barely starting puberty. He was more than a mere friend.

“Damn it,” he snarled at the empty room.

Grabbing the next thing his hand could latch onto, he flung it in the direction of the door. The book hit the wall and landed with a muffled thump. Using an arm, he swiped across the table, sending his breakfast tray to the floor. In some small part of his mind, he realized he had not been this crazed since shortly after his accident. Though he was bitter and angry, at least he was somewhat civil most of the time. Back then he was much worse and in this moment, he felt as if he was reliving those days when he hated the world and everyone in it. Naruto had been one of the bright things in his life back then, and it was he that had pulled him from the darkness that had threatened to swallow him whole.

He rolled his chair to the window overlooking the back garden. The sound of the door opening caused the barely spent anger to roil back to life. Thinking it was the maid back to take his tray, he snarled an order without looking. “Get out.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, little brother.”

Sasuke jerked his chair around and stared at Itachi. “What do you want, Itachi?”

“I want to know why you’re picking a fight with Father, and more importantly, Naruto.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

Itachi arched a brow. “Does what bother me? Father finding someone he enjoys being with? Naruto finding someone who cares for him regardless of his physical flaws? Why would that bother me?”

“Naruto was practically raised with us. Father might as well be fucking one of us.”

Itachi leaned against the door and folded his arms across his chest. “You don’t believe that any more than I do. True, Naruto has lived with us since his father and mother died, and Father and Mother welcomed him, but Naruto was never a son to either of them. A ward is about as close as I could come to think about his relationship to them. But, that’s not the reason you’re angry, is it?”

Sasuke scowled. “It’s wrong.”

Itachi pushed away from the door and strode calmly across the room. Leaning down, he placed his palms on the armrests of Sasuke’s chair. “If you’re going to be angry, be truthful about it. The hand you were dealt was cruel. Regardless of your recklessness as a teenager, you didn’t deserve this. No matter what sort of relationships you might have in the future, they won’t be normal. Sex isn’t so simple to you anymore and I’m sorry, but don’t take your frustrations out on Father and Naruto because you’ll never have the sex life that they do. I didn’t get to choose my wife, I honestly did not care, but I’m lucky that Hinata is a nice girl and I might actually grow to love her one day. If you opened up a little instead of hiding away up here, you might find someone too.”

Sasuke opened his mouth but Itachi thumped him on his brow much as he had when he was younger. “I’m not finished. You’re not locked away up here. Yes, we’re protective of you, but it’s your choice not to test your independence. You spend all your time either in your rooms or the library. Naruto is the only one who has ever been able to pull you out and you’re pushing him away. Stop being a spoiled brat and pull your head out of your ass.”

“Are you finished?” growled Sasuke.

“I am now.”

Sasuke gave a shove to Itachi’s shoulder. “Then leave me alone.”

Itachi cocked his head and studied Sasuke for several minutes before nodding. “Fine. Glad to see you aren’t hard headed enough not to listen. You should think about coming to dinner tonight. It’s been a while and though I don’t know why, Hinata would like to see you. She asks about you.”

Sasuke lowered his head so that the bangs framing his face hid his expression. “Afraid I’ll steal her from you?”

Itachi snorted and turned to leave. “That is the last thing I’m afraid of. I don’t know anyone who would put up with your shit. I honestly don’t know how Naruto does it so well.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. The snapping of the door behind his brother left the room in silence. He was vaguely aware of the maid coming in and cleaning the mess he had made, but he could not be bothered to give her even a greeting or acknowledgement. He was angry at Itachi, but more so at himself. His stomach clenched at the thought of Naruto and his father together in bed, but if he wanted to be honest with himself, it was not because of Naruto having been raised with them. Itachi had hit far too close to the nail for him to ignore that niggling cause of his frustrations. He would never have a normal sex life.

Penetration of a man or a woman would be impossible. He could get hard, sometimes even fully so, though he felt nothing. It was just a biological response. The erection seldom lasted to orgasm, though it was a pointless act. He had thought over time he would develop some sensation, but all he got was a physical response. After a while, it became pointless to even attempt masturbation.

The hours ticked away and it neared six, the designated hour for dinner. As he sat thinking, he missed Naruto’s occasional entrances into his silence. At least once a day, Naruto tended to show his face. He did have an apartment outside of the family complex, but more often than not, chose to stay in the house. Sasuke had not realized just how much he looked forward to those little surprise entrances.

Rolling his chair into the bathroom, he stared at his face in the mirror. Could he really stand to watch them together? Just one day and he was already missing Naruto.

Tightening his hands into fists on the modified sink, he leaned forward to stare into the face staring back at him. There was a quote by Nietzsche. _When you stare into the abyss the abyss stares back at you_. It never seemed so true when faced with his own darkness and truth. He was drowning in the darkness of his own abyss and Itachi had forced him to see it.

With a sigh, he wheeled his chair from the bathroom. That abyss was not going anywhere, but perhaps he could recover his life preserver before he completely drowned. That in mind, he opened the door and made his way to the elevator at the end of the hall.

oOo

Naruto sighed as he leaned against Fugaku, Itachi had come back to breakfast but didn’t say much about what had happened with Sasuke. He had entertained himself after the meal, knowing Fugaku had several important meetings throughout the day. He may not have been part of the family, but even he was privy to a few secrets. Right now, he was relaxing, the stress of Sasuke finding out about him and Fugaku had been with him all day and had caused his muscles to stress out.

He had been kidnapped by Fugaku during his seventh round of Call of Duty with Hinata and forced into the family den to watch a movie. It was a shift in their relationship and Naruto was thrilled, before it had only been sex and a little pillow talk. Now they had crossed the threshold from affair to something more real and it possibly cost him his best friend. He had always wished it were him that was paralyzed since he was the orphan child who was taken care of by the Uchiha family, nothing more than a charity case.

Sasuke had always been the smart one whereas Naruto goofed off in high school and barely scraped by passing grades, though both were tutored after the accident. If anyone had deserved to be paralyzed it was him or so he had thought. Years of therapy had dampened those particular thoughts, making Naruto realize that even if he were the one who had been paralyzed, Sasuke would still have blamed himself. Naruto only wanted his best friend back and he didn’t want to dwell on what ifs.

“Mr. Uchiha.” A maid stopped in the doorway of the den. “Dinner is ready.”

Fugaku waved her away and stood. “Let’s go eat.”

Fugaku escorted Naruto into the dining room to find Itachi and Hinata already seated and sipping on wine. The steward began pouring glasses for Fugaku and Naruto before silently exiting the room to retrieve the meal.

“How was Sasuke?” Fugaku asked his son. “He and I left off on less than pleasant terms.”

“I gave him some things to think on. What answers he comes to are up to him.” Itachi sipped at his wine. “He’s smarter than you think, just a bit high strung.”

“He’s not the only one,” said Fugaku as he looked on fondly at Itachi. “You’re a lot alike.”

Itachi snorted and shook his head. “Sasuke lacks restraint on his emotions.”

“Is that how you entertain yourselves at dinner? Talking about me?”

Everyone at the table jerked their attention to where Sasuke had rolled his chair into the dining room. Fugaku was on his feet in an instant followed by Naruto and Itachi.

Sasuke snorted and pushed himself to the table, parked the wheelchair, and used his strong arms to lift his body into the chair at the table. “I’m not a woman, you don’t have to stand when I enter a room.”

One of the guards moved behind Sasuke to help him adjust his chair before backing away into the shadows. Sasuke took a napkin from the plate and spread it across his lap. “Well...sit down.”

Nervously Naruto took a seat, the one closest to Sasuke and sat there rigid. He wasn’t sure what was going on and if he had stepped into the twilight zone. His friend had never taken a meal at the table and to have Sasuke here was new and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I see you decided to join us this evening.” Itachi raised his glass to Sasuke. “Will wonders never cease?”

Sasuke waved away the wine, taking water instead. When Hinata looked at him curiously, he shrugged. “I’ve never been fond of wine.”

“Would you rather have a beer?” asked Fugaku.

Sasuke gave his father a strained smile. “I seem to recall both you and Mother arguing the travesty of drinking beer in favor of wine at dinner.”

“People can change.”

“That is true.” Sasuke took a sip of his water and cleared his throat. “I’m going to say something right now, because I know all of you, with possibly the exception of Hinata, can barely sit still with curiosity of what I have to say.”

He sent a glance at Naruto as if to say his words were meant for him. “I’m not going to apologize for what I said.”

Fugaku’s hand clenched on the table and if not for Itachi placing a hand on his father’s arm, he might have said something. It was Sasuke’s turn to speak.

“It’s pointless and an Uchiha never apologizes. I will say this, you’re not a whore, Naruto, and I never thought that of you even when I said it. I don’t know if I can ever accept your relationship with my father in the way you might hope, but I don’t want to lose our friendship over it. I love you and even one day without having you annoy the shit out of me was torture. Father and you are both old enough to do what you want and Mother is dead. If she were still alive, it would be different. So I’ll just leave it at that for now.”

“I don’t want acceptance,” Naruto said in a low voice, moving his eyes up to meet Sasuke’s before a small smile spread over his lips. “I’m just glad you’re talking to me again. I’m happy and while I know that our relationship...upsets you, I’m glad you’re not being a bastard over it anymore.I love you too, you snarky little shit.”

Sasuke jerked in surprise when Naruto launched himself at him and barely had a chance to grab onto the table for support. “Jesus, Naruto. If you knock me on the floor, you’re picking my ass back up.”

Fugaku cleared his throat and Naruto pulled away and moved back into his seat, a happy smile making his face brilliant in his joy. The dark fog that had seemed to engulf the table faded. There was still an underlying shadow, but it was no longer thick and uncomfortable.

“Sasuke...”

Sasuke shook his head. “No, Father. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. It’s done.”

Fugaku sighed and nodded his head. “As you wish.”

There was still strain between them and it would take more than acknowledgement for it to ease, but at least there was room to grow. Healing their relationship would come eventually.

“Your ass weighs too much for me to pick up.” Naruto snorted, ignoring the tension between father and son. His world was almost back to the way it used to be with the exception that he wouldn’t have to sneak around with Fugaku anymore. But there was no way he would flaunt his relationship around Sasuke since he was at least apologizing in his own way.

“Bullshit,” snorted Sasuke.

“I will advocate that Sasuke has put on weight recently,” said Itachi with a chuckle.

“Now that is bullshit,” shot back Sasuke. “If I put on any weight it is all in muscle.”

“You’re a liar,” purred Itachi smoothly. Of course there wasn’t any fat on Sasuke, but Itachi was always one to poke the snake to see what it would do.

“Asshole! You better be glad my legs don’t work because otherwise I would come across the table and beat the shit out of you.”

“You could try.”

Hinata giggled and Naruto burst out in laughter. Even Fugaku’s face soften a bit and a small chuckle escaped.

“Sasuke, why do you need your legs? Surely your arms still work,” Naruto grinned widely, blue eyes darting down to the bread and soup that had been placed in front of them. “I think Itachi needs a bump to the head.”

“Because I’m not as uncouth as my brother.”

Itachi coughed into his napkin, not even bothering to hide the word. “Bullshit.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide and she brought her napkin to her face to hide her laughter that soon had tears running down her cheeks. Sasuke rolled his eyes but did not try to hide the smile on his face, something that was a rare enough sight. Everyone at the table seemed almost stunned by its appearance, not a smirk but a smile. Even Hinata blinked at how attractive Sasuke’s face became when it was not hidden beneath the anger and frustration.

“Heh, there you are,” Naruto teased, poking Sasuke in the forehead with a finger. This was very much like old times and it warmed his heart. Sasuke may not be the same, but there was still some of the boy he once knew in there and that was all he cared about. “I wondered if you were still there.”

Of course, true to form, the smile immediately dropped from Sasuke’s face, but there was a lightness still in his eyes. Fugaku smiled and reached across the table to take Naruto’s hand that was relaxed on the table.

Sasuke glanced at the gesture, but remained relaxed. “Can we eat now?”

“I wasn’t stopping you,” Naruto quipped, squeezing Fugaku’s hand lightly. Everything was as right as it could be and he wouldn’t trade this time for anything in the world, even the use of Sasuke’s legs. His best friend would be strong one day, like a phoenix from the ashes. Sasuke may not see it, but already he was rising however a small distance it was and Naruto couldn’t wait to see him fully in flight.

oOo

Fugaku smiled and tugged Naruto closer against him as they sat in the den. Sasuke had refused the offer for a nightcap and left the group for his own room. He might have taken a step forward, but was not emotionally ready for more than what he was prepared to give. Itachi and Hinata had accepted the offer with Itachi sipping on a scotch and Hinata enjoying a mild sherry.

“What would I do without you?” he asked quietly for Naruto’s ears only.

“Hmmm, I think the question should be what would I do without you?” Naruto asked, turning his head slightly, his cheek brushing against the light stubble on Fugaku’s cheek. He melded perfectly into Fugaku as he was held, the arms around his stomach tightening as he laid his hands over the other’s.

“I’m happy for you, Father,” said Itachi as he finished off his scotch and took Hinata’s empty sherry glass. “You deserve someone to look after you.”

“Thank you for what you said to Sasuke, whatever it was.”

“I just put some things in perspective for him. He did all the work.” Itachi placed the glasses on the sideboard and extended his hand to Hinata. “Shall I escort you to your room?”

Hinata smiled politely. “Thank you, Itachi.”

Fugaku and Naruto watched them leave. It was obvious they were growing closer as the days passed and the date of their wedding drew nearer. Itachi was the sort to do his duty, regardless of his own desires. That the match set up between the Hyuuga and Uchiha family was turning out so well was a relief to everyone, especially Fugaku.

“I think they will work out well,” said Fugaku as his hand traced along Naruto’s arm.

“Hmmm yeah. Happy Itachi is kinda scary though,” Naruto answered, his skin jumping under the older man’s touch. “Plus Hinata’s kinda kickass, she’ll fit right in I think. I’m convinced she’s a hellcat under all that politeness and Itachi won’t have a dull moment.”

“He’ll need that, especially when I eventually turn everything over to him. I never asked you if you understood what it meant to be a part of this family. You’re not stupid, Naruto. You know what we are and what we do. With the exception of Sasuke, there is blood on all our hands. Are you sure this is what you want? Do you want to stay with me even knowing what I am?”

Naruto turned around and straddled Fugaku’s lap, his hands cupping a pale face as a determined expression crossed his face. His blue eyes burned with conviction as he looked down at Fugaku as hands settled on the small of his back.

“Yes, this is what I want because for the first time in ten years I feel as though I’m wanted for just being myself. I’m not a commodity to you, I know that. Before, with all those other guys, I was just a freak of nature to them and as soon we had sex, I was dumped. I never want to feel used again, Fugaku. You may have blood on your hands, but you’ve treated me like a human and I love you for that.”

Fugaku smiled and trailed his fingers down Naruto’s cheek, marked from the accident. “I’m glad. What we do takes its toll on us. I want to spare you as much as I can. I love you. You wormed your way into my heart as a little boy and then brought me back to life many years later.”

“I’ve never regretted being with you and I never will,” Naruto said before leaning down and brushing his lips against Fugaku’s. “I don’t care what you do as long as you come back to me at the end of the day. All I want is you.”

“That’s good because I don’t plan to let you go.” Fugaku wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto’s waist. “Never. I’ll never let anyone take you from me. That’s a promise.”

The End


End file.
